


【金紅】三日入廚下

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [1]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, DFB, Football RPF, Germany National Football Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三日入廚下<br/>洗手作羹湯 <br/>未諳姑食性 <br/>先遣小姑嘗</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金紅】三日入廚下

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffi又打了一次溫馨的醬油（？  
> 標題和內文靈感都來自於王建的《新嫁娘》  
> 相信大家都懂了XDDDD
> 
> 以及文中紅紅設給小金的手機鈴聲是Darin的《Can't Stop Love》  
> 以後我會以這首歌為主題再寫一篇金紅  
> 描述這首歌為什麼會成為他們給彼此的手機鈴聲:P

慵懶的夏日午後，結束了自主訓練的Hofmann跟著Durm到了他家一起觀賞不久前一部相當熱門的電影，兩人進門之後，Durm讓Hofmann在客廳休息，自己到廚房準備午餐。才剛離開客廳，他丟在茶几上的手機便大聲的唱起歌來。

「They said that we couldn't～but we did make it work～and nothing could stop us～Not even two different worlds～whoever said that we could never hold on～and don't know I found my star～baby you are my star………...」

 

『Erik，你的手機要不要我幫....』Hofmann的話還沒說完，只見幾乎是聽到鈴聲第一個詞便立刻轉身的Durm，用相當於平常在球場上衝刺的速度幾個箭步奔到茶几旁，一把抓起了手機。

「我接就好了。」Durm對Hofmann笑了笑，Hofmann還沒從他迅雷不及掩耳的動作中回過神來，只是目瞪口呆的對Durm點點頭。

 

Durm握著手機往房間走，響了太久的電話已經掛斷了一次，但是立刻又響了起來。這次Durm一秒都沒有多等的按下了接聽鍵。

「嗨。」

『Erik，我在高速公路上，大概半小時後會到你家，你在嗎？』電話那頭用著免持聽筒的Ginter聲音有點模糊，但絲毫不影響這段話讓Durm錯愕的威力。

「這麼突然？你要過來？可是，可是，可是Hoffi現在也在我家........」

『他在我就不能過去嗎？』Ginter的聲音冷了三分，『我們又不是地下戀情。』

「是沒錯啦，可是我們才交往沒多久，我還沒機會告訴任何人，他還不知道啊！」Durm有點心慌，然而Ginter卻不給他猶豫拒絕的機會。

『反正還有半小時，解釋時間很充裕吧？我要下交流道了，等會見。』Ginter說完後很快就掛斷了電話，徒留另一端的Durm不知所措地對著手機乾瞪眼。

 

「可惡，太霸道了吧.......」Durm碎碎念著回到客廳，正無聊著亂轉遙控器的Hofmann好奇地看著他：『怎麼啦？』

Durm撓撓頭，在Hofmann身邊坐下，深吸了一口氣：「Hoffi，我有件事要跟你說。」

 

 

Ginter抵達Durm家時，來應門的是Hofmann。

身為Durm在多特青年隊最好的朋友之一，Hofmann對於Ginter和Durm之間的種種也只是略有聽聞。Durm不習慣感情事天天掛在嘴上講，他上次聽到Durm提到Ginter時不過說他們對彼此很有好感，沒想到這好感發展得還真快。

 

『Matthias，好久不見。』Hofmann笑容滿面的拉開大門，給了Ginter一個簡單的擁抱。

Ginter進門後，看見Durm正蹲在影碟櫃前面，準備拿出和Hofmann挑定要看的電影。

『你們要看什麼片？』Ginter一邊問著，一邊準備在沙發上落坐，然而Hofmann卻拉住了他。

 

『Matthias，我和Erik都還沒吃午餐。』Hofmann一臉期待的看著他。

『咦？』Ginter有點摸不著頭緒，他望向Durm，卻只看見他泛著紅暈的側顏。

『你會下廚嗎？』

 

 

當Ginter圍上圍裙在Durm家的廚房準備起簡單的漢堡料理時，一旁給他打下手的Durm才吞吞吐吐的解釋：「Hoffi說，男友見親友的第一件事就是要博取好感，讓親友看看他是不是個能好好對待自己男友的人，所以，他說....那就不如展現一下廚藝吧....」

『但我早就見過Hoffi了不是嗎？』Ginter打開漢堡肉的盒子，同時疑惑地問。

「那不一樣，以前是隊友，這次是....」Durm沒把話說完，Ginter看到他突然忙碌著準備餐盤，扭水龍頭沖洗餐具的動作，笑了出來。

『我懂了。』

 

 

沒想到Ginter廚藝還過得去嘛！Hofmann咬了一大口Ginter做的豬肉漢堡，想著剛剛在廚房門口監督時看到Ginter不算太生疏的翻烤動作，雖然只是用平底鍋煎了幾小份豬排，再將麵包、生菜、蕃茄和豬排組合起來，至少也算是下得廚房了，比起只會用微波爐、烤箱以及熱水的Durm硬是高出一檔次啊！

 

Erik會被照顧得很好的。

想起Ginter趁Durm不注意時悄悄回答他的這句話，Hofmann用漢堡遮住了竊笑的嘴角，偷偷看向電影才看一個小時，已經睡到倒在Ginter身上的Durm。Ginter小心的調整了角度，讓Durm頭枕的位置不再是堅硬的肩骨而是相對柔軟的胸膛，再輕輕的拉來他腿邊的薄毯蓋住Durm的身體。

 

鑑定合格。


End file.
